


love it if we made it

by kamalasparker



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Dealing With Loss, First Kiss, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Safe Haven, Thomas is depressed, also gally loves poems, but gally helps him, gally is a good guy, gally is nice, post tdc, soft gally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamalasparker/pseuds/kamalasparker
Summary: Thomas would never say it out loud, but he was thankful to Gally for saving his life. That cold night, it seemed like everything was a dead end. Like killing himself was the only thing that could bring Thomas peace.However, as Thomas woke up the next day, he realized that was not so.Peace came in a million ways.





	love it if we made it

**Author's Note:**

> hello, if yall want, you can read my other one shot 'idontwannabeyou'. it's kinda the prequel but u dont gotta read it to get this! 
> 
> thanks 4 readin, leave a comment or whatever. there are some triggers (self-harm) so be warned!

Thomas would never say it out loud, but he was thankful to Gally for saving his life. That cold night, it seemed like everything was a dead end. Like killing himself was the only thing that could bring Thomas peace.

However, as Thomas woke up the next day, he realized that was not so.

Peace came in a million ways.

In the crashing ocean waves, roaring over the noises of distant sea gulls. In the way the sun rose, peeking out from the horizon while turning the dark, dull sky into an azure blue. In the way the sun would peek through the pillars of the sleeping areas, shining gently on Thomas’s face.

It came in the smell of Frypan’s cooking in the morning, the delicious scent of roasted vegetables and freshly picked fruits. Jorge and Brenda’s playful bickering, Minho’s laughter. Aris speaking excitedly, his words moving too fast for Thomas to understand.

Opening his eyes, Thomas shifted in his hammock and turned over. He almost fell out of the hammock when he saw Gally kneeling beside him.

“W-what are you – “ Thomas croaked out before Gally stopped him.

“I just came here to give you back your clothes. Washed them for you.”

Thomas frowned, confused.

“Why did you do that for?” he asked, sitting up slowly in his hammock.

Gally kept his eyes on the layers of clothes as he placed them neatly into Thomas’s basket.

“Might as well, was washing my own stuff and I saw your dirty pile,” Gally shrugged nonchalantly.

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing what to say. Sure, when he first arrived here and was getting used to things, everyone was helping him and doing his chores for him as he recovered. Once he got better, everyone stepped back and let Thomas do his own thing.

“Thanks,” Thomas simply said back.

Gally froze, his shoulders tensing. Like he never heard Thomas thank him for anything in his life.

He just nodded, stood up and left. Thomas stared after him, watching as Gally strolled over towards the kitchens.

 

-

 

The clothes Gally washed seemed to fit nicer on Thomas’s body. Thomas didn’t know why, but the clothes felt much softer and they even smelled better. Which was impossible, because everyone used the same soap to wash their clothes. Thomas didn’t even know how he didn’t notice that his clothes had been missing the previous night, but he was very tired from all the work they were doing.

After a couple of hours of planning new structures with Vince, Vince decided to call it a day. Thomas trudged out of the little hut and plopped down onto a random bench. He had brought with him a few papers, a couple of logistics he needed to figure out. Despite the alluring smell of Frypan’s famous mashed potatoes and roasted pork, Thomas forced himself to do his work.

He didn’t feel like eating, because if he ate, Thomas was afraid of puking out everything later that night.

Some nights, he would dream of shoving the knife into Newt’s chest and he’d wake up with bile already rising in his throat.

Thomas flipped through the papers, furrowing his eyebrows as he bit the end of the pencil mindlessly.

The thud of a bowl being put in front of him startled Thomas from his work. He looked up from his work, surprised to see Gally standing in front of him with a straight look.

“Eat,” he practically commanded.

“Oh no, I’m good actually.”

Gally rolled his eyes slightly, “I’m not asking. I know you didn’t eat lunch either.”

Thomas’s heart warmed slightly as he let his guard down, reaching out to take the bowl. He scooped some potatoes into his spoon. Gally invited himself to sit down, pouring them cups of water. Sipping the water quietly, Gally watched as Thomas hungrily wolfed down the food. He watched Thomas’s skinny wrists move and he watched Thomas’s hollowed cheeks.

He didn’t say anything while Thomas ate, not even when he caught a glimpse of red lines on his wrists.

 

-

 

Thomas was panicking. There weren’t many pen knifes around the Haven so naturally, Thomas lost his cool when he reached into his bag and couldn’t find it. His hands were itching to do _it._ Everyone was already asleep, the Haven enveloped in the midnight darkness.

Jolting himself out from a nightmare, Thomas felt it. He felt the need to do something.

Actually, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

But the damn penknife was missing.

Anger swallowed his heart and he tugged at his hair. How did it go missing? How did something as simple as a penknife escape his grasp?

Thomas tried to keep his cries quiet, covering his mouth as he helplessly crawled back into his hammock.

Little did he know, Gally was wide awake. Gally moved in his hammock, staring at Thomas’s body curled into the hammock beside his own.

The penknife sat snugly in Gally’s pocket.

 

-

It was a quiet night. Thomas laid in his hammock, wide awake and his hands calmly placed on top of one another. Gally laid on his own hammock, fiddling through a random book he had found.  


Thomas turned his head to face him, “what are you reading?”

“This book Brenda gave me, The Outsiders. Wanna read it? It’s good,” Gally replied softly, careful to not wake the others.

The brunette snuggled his blanket closer, “nah. Can you read something to me?”

“Do you want to listen to a poem?”

“I’ve never heard a poem before,” Thomas stared at the wooden ceiling.

Clearing his throat, Gally hovered his finger above the lines.

“Nature’s first green is gold, her hardest hue to hold. Her early leaf’s a flower ; but only so an hour. Then leaf subsides to leaf. So Eden sank to grief. So dawn goes down to day. Nothing gold can stay.”

After a moment, Thomas spoke up.

“Sounds like a sunrise.”

“Yeah.”

“I love sunrises.”

Silence danced around in the air. Gally took his eyes off the book and lulled his head to the side.

Thomas had fallen asleep.

 

-

 

Gally was pleased with himself. He didn’t know what came over him, but after seeing Thomas so vulnerable and hurt, Gally knew he had to help him somehow.

Thomas never deserved any of this. Sure, they didn’t get along in the maze.

All Thomas wanted was to be free and now that he was free, he wasn’t enjoying a single bit of it.

From the moment Gally forced Thomas out of that ocean, Gally promised himself that he would help Thomas out of this hole.

And it was working.

Weeks flew by as Gally helped Thomas out more and more.

Be it his laundry or bringing food to him when Thomas was neglecting it, Gally was always there for him.

“Thanks for all this,” Thomas had said one morning, “I don’t know why you’re helping me so much but thank you.”

“It’s okay,” Gally smiled a little, watching Thomas as he carelessly splashed his feet around in the water.

“You know you don’t have to all this for me. I can wash my own clothes and stuff.”

Gally leant back, resting his hands on the sand as he straightened his legs. That morning wasn’t a busy one since everyone was sleeping in. Thomas and Gally had woken up early, eager to watch the sunrise. This was a new practice they did.

“I don’t mind.”

Thomas’s dark shirt stuck to his skin, the wet droplets running down his hair. His arms were clean, scars fading into white lines. The built Thomas had months ago was coming back now. His body wasn’t as thin as it was a month ago.

Smiling, Gally admired the way Thomas waited for the waves before trying to run away from them.

The sun shone down on them lightly as the sun started to ascend. Thomas stopped messing about in the water and waddled back to the sand, flopping down onto the sand beside Gally.

Every freckle on Thomas’s face seemed more prominent.

He’d done it a million times. He’d count the amount of freckles and little moles on his face, rearrange them and put them in the same place.

God, he was obsessed.

Thomas chewed on a blueberry, keeping quiet until he jolted in his own seat.

“Oh yeah!” he exclaimed. Thomas dug through his bag until he pulled out a book.

“Here,” Thomas handed the book to Gally, their calloused hands brushing against each other’s.

The red book was worn out, the pages were yellowed and it emitted a smell. Regardless, Gally’s heartbeat sped up and he felt his cheeks go pink.

“T-Thank you,” Gally stuttered, giving Thomas the biggest smile he could ever remember doing.

Thomas returned the simper as he laid down on the sand, his hands beneath his head.

“Read me a poem, please. I love hearing you read.”

Flipping through the book, Gally scanned through a poem that stood out to him.

_“Not a red rose or a satin heart._  
I give you an onion.  
It is a moon wrapped in brown paper.  
It promises light  
like the careful undressing of love.

_Here._  
It will blind you with tears  
like a lover.  
It will make your reflection  
a wobbling photo of grief.”

Thomas’s mouth is stuck in a smile.

This is new, he thinks to himself. Thomas has never felt so happy before, or not that he could remember.

Then he does something completely new. He’s entranced, really. Every word Gally recites, Thomas eyes Gally.

He loves the way he feels around Gally. Like, he never has to hide anything from him. There is no more judgement between them. Gally and Thomas have lost so much and somehow, they have found the missing pieces in each other.

Thomas leaned in and pressed a light kiss onto Gally’s lips.


End file.
